Une Fleur de cerisier à besoin d'eau
by LillCaille
Summary: Fiction abandonnée. Une Erreur de jeunesse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Ca commence. **

J'attends…J'attends encore et toujours…Il ne faut pas que j'écoute les autres. Eux, ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne ME comprennent pas… Ils pensent tous qu'il est un traître et qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Ah !! Non, c'est vrai, pas tous ! Naruto, lui, ne désespère pas ! Heureusement qu'il est là ! Sans lui, je me demande comment j'aurai tenu les premiers jours après sa « désertion »… ces jours là furent sans doute les pires de ma vie… Mais, encore aujourd'hui son absence me fait tant souffrir !! En fait, Naruto me soulage toujours… Même aujourd'hui, 3 ans après, il me comprend et reste avec moi les jours où c'est trop dur. Mais même lui à réussi a continué de vivre, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il s'est enfin rendu compte qu'Hinata l'aimait bien, ou plutôt l'aimait beaucoup… Je suis heureuse pour lui qui a tant souffert, il faut bien que notre cher kistune aussi puisse atteindre le bonheur qui lui a été si injustement refusé dans son enfance…

3 ans, 3 longues années, que je compte les jours et les semaines et les mois. Chaque jour qui passe, qui s'envole, est une souffrance. L'attente, c'est long ! Surtout pour une personne qui aime… Vous me direz sans doute, je n'ai que 16 ans, à l'époque, j'en avais 13, ce n'était pas un véritable amour ? C'en était un « d'ado » ? Moi, moi je sais que je l'aime et que je l'aimerai toujours, même s'il ne revient pas, même si j'aime un jour quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aimerai ! Il y aura toujours la place dans mon cœur pour lui ! Alors, j'attends…

C'est étrange… Aujourd'hui quelque chose m'oppresse, me pousse à sortir… D'habitude, je préfère rester chez moi lorsque je n'ai pas de mission. Au moins, dans ma chambre, personne ne me dérange, dans ma chambre, je ne suis pas obligée de me forcer à sourire, à paraître heureuse, à faire semblant d'avoir oublié…

Il fait chaud, mais j'ai froid ! Je frissonne, c'est bizarre ! Enfin ! Je n'y prête pas attention ! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pourvoir faire aujourd'hui, dehors ? Tous mes amis sont occupés ! Ino-chan s'occupe de la boutique familiale, sa mère étant invitée je ne sais où ; Lee-kun, Neji-kun et Tenten-chan s'entraînent, pauvre Tenten ! Ils vont lui mener la vie dure ! Enfin, je ne crois pas que ça la dérange, vu qu'il y a Neji. Naruto-kun et Hinata-chan se promènent, enfin, si Naruto a trouvé le courage d'inviter la jeune Hyuga, et oui ! Il peut aussi bien être très courageux dans le domaine de la bataille que particulièrement timide dans le domaine des sentiments ! Il faudrait également que la jeune fille en question ne soi pas tombée dans les pommes… et à par eux, tous mes autres amis se sont vu confier des mission plus ou moins dangereuses !

Finalement, je crois que je vais aller demander à Tsunade-sama de m'enseigner un nouveau jutsu de soin ou de combat, je me laisse aller en ce moment ! Ce n'est pas bien …

Je toque à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, j'entends un vague « Entré ! », j'entre et, en tendant bien le coup, j'aperçois une main levée, signe de présence, derrière une véritable montagne de paperasse en tout genre. Bon, je crois que mon entraînement va durer longtemps aujourd'hui ! Je suis certaine que Tsunade-sama va tout faire pour échapper le plus longtemps possible au côté administratif (et barbant) d'un Hokage. Et, comme de fait, après avoir contourné la montagne :

« Sakura !! Je suis contente de te voir ! Ca fait longtemps di-moi que tu n'es pas venu en dehors du cadre des missions …Tien ! Ca me fait penser ! Il ne faut pas oublier ton entraînement de médic-nin !...J'ai justement un peu de temps libre !

Euuu/regard appuyer sur la paperasse/, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, Tsunade-sensei, je veux bien ! moi qui pensais avoir à amener l'idée, elle s'en ai chargée toute seule, quelle vitesse de réflexion…--°

Quoi !? Me déranger !? Mais nooonnnn ! Mais non ! Allé ! Vien ! On sort ! s'exclame l'Hokage, de nouveau de bonne humeur, pour avoir réussi, et sans que son assistant le remarque enfin pour l'instant, a repousser le moment d'ennui quotidien. »

Tsunade me tire donc Hors de son bureau, toujours occupé par la montagne administrative soit dit en passant. Pressée comme elle est de quitter son enfer personnel, on se retrouve en plein Konoha en moin de 2 minutes !

Ne sachant pas ou nous allons, j'essaye de le demander à mon sensei surexcité je crois d'ailleurs que Naruto a trop d'influence sur ceux qui l'entoures…--°. Lorsque, enfin, je parviens à placer quelques mots, nous nous trouvons devant les portes du village caché de la feuille.

« Alors ! Je t'explique, comme dans l'enceinte du village les terrains d'entraînement sont assez…petits et « fragiles »,

« fragiles » ??

Pour ce que je conte t'apprendre, oui, fragiles. Donc, je disais, les terrains d'entraînement de suffirons pas, par conséquent, nous allons aller nous entraîner dans une grande clairière à environ 3km d'ici. Comme ça il n'y aura pas de répercutions sur le village ! De plus, la clairière dans laquelle se passera ton entraînement est particulièrement grande ! As-tu compris ?

Oui, Tsunade-sensei ! Mais on n'a pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour s'entraîner ! On nous a appris à l'académie que les répercutions d'un jutsu de s'étendais pas sur plus de 500m, 1km à la rigueur si le jutsu est puissant mais pas plus, je crois que seul Naruto, avec Kyuubi, pourrai faire beaucoup plus de dégâts car il a énormément de chakra mais c'est tout ! Je ne comprends pas… »

Tsunade reprend sa marche d'un rythme plus lent, il ne faudrait pas s'épuiser inutilement avant l'entraînement que je lui réserve ! et lui donne comme explication :

« certain justu sont plus puissants que d'autres, tu comprendras lorsque je te montrerais la technique que tu devra apprendre… »

Je la suis, ma curiosité vient de s'éveiller ! J'ai vraiment hâte de me changer les idées et d'apprendre une technique aussi puissante ! Car, après tout, il fau bien qu'elle soit puissante si nous avons besoin d'aller aussi loin…

A suivre…

Kikou !!! alors vila 1er chap fini c'est la 1ere fic que je met sur ce site j'espere que ca vous plaira :p pour la suite ?

METEZ DES COMSS !!!!lol

Kiss

GaBy27


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilaa !! je vous remercie pour les com's que vous avez posté !!

°Ninniane : t'a raison ! ça cour pas le rue et c'est pour ça que j'essaye d'en faire 1 !

Quand au Jutsu… tu verra bien continu a me lire et a poster des com ! ça fait toujours plaisir !!

°Lullaby : MEERCI pour avoir corrigé ce chap !!!! et puis au niveau des titres… j'avais aussi pensé à : Nouvelle vie ; Nouveau Départ  ça n'allait pas ça faisait trop nouveau et il y a eu aussi : le bourgeon fané refleurira ça faisait bizarre et : De la fleur fanée une nouvelle éclot  celui la je l'aurai bien mi mais euu j'avait pu la fiche ou les titre était et je devait posté alors j'ai sortit une phrase au hasard et vila : une fleur de cerisier a besoin d'eau ! xD d'était ma pitite histoire perso dont tout le monde se fiche :p je vous laisse lire !! pour ceux que n'on pas sauté ce passage ! XD

A je me suis aperçu que je n'avais même pas mi de Disclaimer au 1er chap OoO alors euu : Les perso sont à moi, j'en fait ce que je veut et ils me rapportent environ 100€/jour…. HEIN !! comment ça ils sont au Maître ? pffff…

**Chapitre 2 : Démonstration et conditions.**

« C'est ici ! s'exclame avec une joie non dissimulée l'Hokage.

Je ne connais pas cet endroit ! C'est plutôt étrange. Je suis pourtant sûre d'être déjà venue là…pas dans cette clairière mais les arbres qui l'entourent, je suis certaine d'être déjà passée à côté ! Je me demande comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais vu cet endroit !

je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Sakura-chan. Effectivement, il est fort probable que tu sois déjà passée par ici ! Si tu n'as pas vu cette clairière, c'est tout simplement qu'elle est dissimulée par un puissant genjutsu de ma conception qui empêche quiconque n'ayant pas un certain signe distinctif de la voir.

Bien ! Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Étant donné que ça fait plus d'un mois que nous ne nous sommes pas entraînées aux jutsus de combats, j'aimerais voir si tu t'es affaiblie ce qui est peu probable ou si plutôt, comme je le crois, ta force est restée stable.

Pour ce faire, utilise le Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Avec les deux clones que tu auras créés, brise ces trois gros rochers, en un seul coup de préférence. »

La Godaïme a prononcé ce discours avec un sérieux assez spectaculaire et déstabilisant, d'autant plus lorsque l'on est conscient de la présence d'une bouteille de Saké, achetée le matin même, presque vide se trouvant dans le bureau de cette dernière. Mais cela, évidemment, personne ne le sait, quoi que…

Une certaine Shizune vient de s'apercevoir de l'absence de son sensei et, bien que maugréant, en profite pour vérifier le contenu du bureau de Tsunade.

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite en prenant en compte les facteurs : Shizune fatiguée, sensible et (très) irritable elle a ses règles lol ; Tsunade absente sans prévenir, bouteille de Saké presque vide, pourtant absente la journée précédente et, surtout, le facteur montagne de paperasse à remplir d'urgence…

Mais revenons à notre entraînement :

Sakura et la Godaïme se dirigèrent vers le centre du terrain, l'une impatiente d'apprendre un nouveau jutsu et l'autre, sérieuse et grave car elle était consciente de la dangerosité de la technique. Malgré le fait que cette attaque soit interdite, la sensei avait fini par comprendre que la fleur de cerisier ne supporterait plus d'être considérée comme « faible » par ses coéquipiers, même si pour ses autres amis elle était d'une puissance redoutable. De plus, en ce moment plus que d'habitude, Sakura avait l'air de se renfermer dans les plaies encore béantes de son cœur malgré le soutien de ses amis. Et ce n'était bon ni pour elle, ni pour Konoha.

Tsunade s'arrêta à environ deux cents mètres des rochers que la fleur de cerisier devait briser alors que celle-ci, après avoir fait appel à deux Kage Bunshin, s'était mise à courir vers ses nouvelles cibles en serrant, non pas le poing, mais Les poings . Car, il faut le dire, ces rochers n'étaient pas minuscules et, il faut le rappeler, Sakura ne s'était absolument pas entraînée, à l'exception de quelques missions, mais pas bien importantes, depuis plus d'un mois, ce qui est énorme pour une Kunoïchi, aspirante médic-nin de plus !

Lorsque les trois Sakura frappèrent chacune un rocher, ceux-ci s'effritèrent en à peine une seconde. La sensei était ébahie, sa bouche touchait presque le sol, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle marche, sous peine de marcher dessus… sa dernière élève n'avait même pas la moitié de la puissance actuelle de Sakura, et elle était très forte. Pourtant la fleur de cerisier se pensait faible : elle voulait faire tomber ses cibles en poussière, comme pourrait sans doute le faire sa sensei, et elle n'avait réussi qu'à faire des cailloux plus ou moins « gros ». Enfin ! Elle allait apprendre un nouveau jutsu et super puissant en plus, elle était là pour s'entraîner, se changer les idées. L'élève se tourna donc vers l'Hokage pour voir sa réaction. Malheureusement, en voyant sa sensei la bouche grande ouverte, elle pensa que cette dernière était déçue et baissa donc la tête.

Tsunade, voyant son élève se méprendre lui cria :

« Bravo Sakura-chan ! Je crois que je vais pouvoir commencer dès maintenant à t'apprendre mon jutsu ! Je te préviens tout de suite, ça va être dur ! Même si tu apprends vite, je crois qu'il te faudra pas moins de deux semaines, ce qui est, soit dit en passant, peu, pour la maîtriser. Alors ne te décourage pas ! Allé ! Viens par là ! Je vais te montrer ! »

Sakura, tout d'un coup rassurée et, surtout, fière de n'avoir pas besoin d'attendre avant de commencer, se précipita vers son sensei : « Merci Tsunade-sama, de me faire tant confiance ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Voyant son élève à ses côtés, la Godaïme lui demanda de bien observer ses mouvements. Après ces paroles, l'Hokage fit une demi-douzaine de signes pour ensuite crier quelques mots. Après ceci, on pouvait remarquer une légère différence sur les mains de Tsunade, elles étaient légèrement plus longues et ses ongles avaient un peu poussé, ils ressemblaient à de petites, mais efficaces, lames. Lorsqu'elle courut aller frapper par la suite l'énorme rocher qui se situait à gauche et derrière l'endroit ou s'était trouvé les trois cibles de Sakura, maintenant réduites en miettes, la déflagration fut tellement forte, qu'elle envoya la fleur de cerisier à deux mètres de sa position initiale, et sur les fesses, en sachant qu'elle était à environ deux cent cinquante mètres de la cible **ENORME** de son sensei.

À suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un new chap !!!

**Chapitre 3 : Démonstration et conditions (suite)**

Quand Sakura se releva et qu'elle pu constater le résultat, elle avait la même expression « qu'oba-chan », comme dirait Naruto-kun, quelques instants auparavant, sauf que pour elle, c'était particulièrement amplifié ! En Effet, le coup de Tsunade avait non seulement réduit à l'état de cendres le roc visé, mais avait aussi détruit les quelques arbres présents de-ci de-là à 300 mètres à la ronde, sans oublier l'onde de choc qui avait, quand à elle, produit des espèces de « vaguelettes » sur le sol.

Tsunade s'approcha de Sakura et lui apprit qu'elle n'avait, en réalité, utilisé qu'un dixième de la puissance dévastatrice du jutsu. La fleur de cerisier, toujours ébahi, ne réagit que quelques secondes après cette remarque en s'exclament, bien évidemment : « Apprenez-moi vite cette technique, elle est vraiment sublime ! » Si on observait correctement Sakura on pouvait remarquer qu'elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux, pratique en plein jour…enfin, bien sur, la kunoïshi était consciente de la difficulté du jutsu et qu'il ne serait pas simple du tout de le maîtriser, cela lui demanderait pas mal de temps et la fatiguera énormément, elle savait également qu'il y avait quelques conditions quand à l'apprentissage de cette attaque mais elle était prête à tout pour oublier son présent et devenir plus forte, autan pour elle que pour les autres, ses amis. Quoi de mieux qu'un jutsu extrêmement puissant et, apparemment, très complexe ? La Godaïme, contente et fière que son élève ai le courage d'apprendre une technique aussi compliquée et dangereuse, et aussi d'avoir pu, enfin, trouver une solution, certes éphémère, ais solution tout de même, à la morosité et à la tristesse intérieure de la jeune fille qui se faisaient de plus en plus ressentir répondit d'un ton enjoué que la fleur de cerisier connaissait déjà la réponse : « - enfin, cela va dépendre de toi bien sur ! Car, comme tu t'en doute, il y a des conditions quand à l'apprentissage et ,évidemment, à l'utilisation de ma technique, interdite soit dit en passant. Ces conditions sont très simples, enfantines si je puis dire, mais nécessaires. Les voici : interdiction formelle de l'apprendre à quelqu'un, d'1 : que je ne connaît pas et 2 : à une autre personne qu'à ton élève, que tu n'as pas encore. Comme tu l'as compris, cette technique se transmet uniquement de maître à élève. Deuxième condition : tu n'utilisera ce jutsu qu'en dernier recours, seulement si tu n'as plus le choix : elle est bien trop dangereuse pour être utilisée à la légère. Troisième condition, et sans doute celle à laquelle j'accorde le plus d'importance : ne l'utilise JAMAIS, je di bien Jamais , contre ton village et tes amis ! Cela implique également de ne jamais l'apprendre à un ennemi de Konoha ou encore à une personne mal intentionnée. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui Tsunade-sama !

- Jure le moi et je te l'apprendrai, la parole d'une kunoïchi, tout comme celle d'un ninja, ne peut être trahie.

- Je vous le promet sensei ! Sur mon honneur et ma condition de Kunoïshi !

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir commencer… »

A suivre…

Je suis vraiment désolée ! ce chapitre est tout court un peu plus d'une page Word seulement -- mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus ! Il aurait été beaucoup trop long sinon ! Mais promis ! je vous tape l'autre plus long !!enfin, si vous voulez hein !! Dans le prochain chapitre, Sakura trouvera la raison du pourquoi est ce qu'elle à si peu de chakra, elle aura également un moyen d'y remédier Ah ! et vous aurez aussi le nom du jutsu mais vu que je ne suis pas bien douée, si je me trompe, surtout, faut me le dire !! vous aurez également une autre technique

et COM !!!!!!!!!!please !!

ps : je rajouterai des chap uniquement si j'ai plus de 5 com's c'est méchant je sais mais j'en ai vraiment pas beaucoup çç snif

ca donne pas envi de continuer TT la je vous met deux chap a la suite en plus alors des com's !!! pitiéééé TT


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le chakra.

« Tout d'abord , commença la Godaïme , il faut savoir que cette technique consomme énormément de chakra lorsqu'elle est utilisée à pleine puissance, de même lorsqu'elle est réduite. Il faudra par conséquent que tu es toujours une grande réserve de chakra sous la main pour ne pas entièrement le perdre inutilement et mourir ou encore tomber dans le coma. C'est la 1ere chose à apprendre et à appliquer pour q…

Mais, Tsunade-sensei, interrompit Sakura, il va y avoir un « petit » problème à ce niveau… Je ne possède quasiment pas de chakra, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je peut le malaxé bien plus facilement que n'importe qui ! »

la tristesse de la fleur de cerisier était, bien que caché dans sa voie, perceptible dans son regard.

« Ta ta ta ! Ne me coupe pas la parole surtout si c'est pour déblatérer de pareilles âneries !! Vois-tu Sakura, ton chakra est un peu spécial. C'est assez complexe à expliquer d'ailleurs, je vais donc faire cour et simple. Ton chakra s'adapte a ton niveau spirituel !

-Anooo…Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir bien saisi le sens.O.o

**- --° **C'était peu être un peu trop résumé. Bon, lorsque tu était enfant, avais-tu beaucoup de chakra ? Comment le ressentais-tu ?

- Et bien, à vrai dire, non, lorsque j'était à l'académie, au tout début j'étais dans la moyenne je dirais mais, au fur et à mesure, j'avais l'impression que mon chakra diminuait au lieu d'augmenter.

-Et quand tu a connu Ino ?

-Je… Je crois que, à partir de ce moment là, maintenant que vous le dites, mon chakra à recommencé à augmenter, lentement, c'est certain, mais tout de même, en un mois j'était revenu au niveau des autres…

-Bien ! Maintenant je crois que tu as compris ! Lorsque tu déprime, tu perds du chakra et quand tu vas mieux, pas forcement que tu es heureuse, seulement ne pas te renfermer sur toi et enfouir tes sentiments, ton chakra augmente ! Par conséquent, pour ce petit « problème » de chakra, il te suffis juste de te ressaisir ! Et plus ton moral ira, plus tu auras de chakra . Bien évidemment tu as, comme tout le monde, un seuil maximal de chakra alors ne t'étonne pas si un jour ce dernier n'augmente plus.

-Je comprend. En fait il me suffit de penser plus positivement ! Je devrais y arriver tous de même !

-Parfait ! Je reprend, la réserve de chakra est donc la 1ere chose qu'il faut que tu retienne et applique pour réussir Sempu no Housenka (la tornade de la fleur enfin normalement °). Commençons directement à te constituer un seuil de chakra à garder. Tu devras toujours en avoir, au minimum et pour débuter, 20 de la totalité !

-Bien.

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu épuise 80 de ton chakra et donc, que tu sache t'arrêter à temps lorsque il ne t'en restera plus que le 1/5. Pour ce faire, fait moi le plus de Kage bunshin possible et entraîne toi à utilisé Kumo no Housenka (le nuage de fleur normalement °) comme c'est un jutsu compliqué et qui consomme pas mal de chakra, ça te fera deux entraînements pour le prix d'un ! Lorsque tu estimeras avoir fini, viens me voir et je te diras si tu as réussi. Je serai dans mon bureau. Et n'oublit pas ! 20 pas moins, pas plus ! »

Sur ces consignes, Tsunade s'éclipsa laissant Sakura seule pour son entraînement.

(POV Sakura)

Bon ! Au boulot ma grande ! La technique je doit exécuter est super dur ! elle y va pas de main morte la Sensei ! Si je me souviens bien Kumo no Housenka consiste à faire « apparaître » un nuage de fleurs qui déstabilisent l'adversaire en dégagent un doux parfum qui endort légèrement les sens de ce dernier. Ceci permet donc de lancer des kunaï et shruiken en même temps que quelques fleurs et l'adversaire ne s'en aperçoit pas d'une part, à cause du nuage et d'autre part grâce aux fleurs qui entourent les armes.

La difficulté est dans le fait qu'il faut agir rapidement et avec précision d'une, pour touché du 1er coup l'ennemi et deux, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir. En somme c'est une excellente technique déstabilisante et offensive !

Le problème c'est que je ne la maîtrise pas. Enfin, je crois plutôt que « je ne la maîtrise plus » s'impose. En effet, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, depuis quelques temps, les fleurs de cerisiers que je faisaient apparaîtes son devenues des bourgeons et impossible de les faire éclorent !

En fait, si je réfléchit bien, c'est uniquement lorsque je ne pense à rien que j'arrive à réaliser à peu près correctement ce jutsu. Le hic c'est que c'est justement quand on ne veux penser à rien que l'on pense à tout, y comprit à nos problèmes. Ce n'est donc pas la solution.

Faut que je me concentre sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, que j'aime bien, évidemment…. intense réflexion…. Yeah ! j'ai trouvé finalement c'était pas si dur. ° pitite précision il s'est écoulé moins d'une seconde lors de la « réflexion intense » pas si intense que ça… Ba oui ! c'était évident pourtant ! tout bête , tout simple, elle n'avait qu'a penser à ses amis ; Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji et tout les autres ! Après tout, c'est pour eux qu'elle vit, c'est eux qui la font vivre, même si elle est souvent triste, cette vie, lorsqu'ils sont la elle s'améliore un peu ! Et puis, elle n'est pas seule. Enfin, si et non… Mais ne soyons pas défaitistes dès le début ! Au boulot !!!

A suivre…

Kikou tout le monde !! j'épère que ce chap vous a plus perso je le trouve pas éxcellent (comme les autre d'ailleur) mais bon !! mettez des com's !!!!!!

Dans la chap suivant, je sais pas du tout quoi dire sans trop vous en révéler alors je dirai rien

MERCI A TOUT CEUX QUI ON MI DES COM'S !!! ça me fait très plaisir continuez !!! mdr

Allé Kixx a la prochaines

GaBy


End file.
